E4M1: Catafalque
Catafalque is the first level of The Ossuary, the fourth episode of Heretic, and the first of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. The level is made up of several parts, which include a fortress-like area, a guard tower, a river flowing through a cave and a tomb-like area. This level marks a drastic increase in difficulty, with a high number of monsters (including an early encounter with a Maulotaur) and scarce ammo. It is meant to be a challenge for players who have already beaten the original three episodes and honed their skills. Walkthrough Head up the stairs in front of you and into the yellow room, the red cross is a crusher that will be permanently active after you first step under it. In the corner directly to the right when you enter is a switch that will lower the balcony opposite the yellow door. Go through the opening to outside and you can now drop down, but be fast there is a Molotour down there. In the far left corner is the yellow key and the opposite corner (to the right when you were stood on the balcony, now the left as you are returning) contains a small room with a teleporter that teleports you inside the central tower. Any of the 4 banners in here can be activated to open all of them, then as soon as you step out onto the ledge the central pillar will lower revealing a teleporter that will put you back on the balcony. Through the yellow door, there will be another door in front of you, putting you in a small antechamber with the green door in front of you and another switch to your right, this opens two doors at the top of the stairs in the previous room. Up the stairs that were to the left when you first entered is a small room flat room, around the other side of the wall is a switch that lowers a platform behind you. This is a small tunnel leading back to the green door, while in the tunnel a switch is revealed at the top of the stairs that you have just walked around, pressing the switch reveals a teleporter on the opposite side of the room. It takes you to a watery cave, at the far end is a lift, after riding up it you can drop down to the green key. Opening the green door puts you in a short corridor, the disciple statue in the second alcove on the right can be used like a door, as soon as you step through the other statues will open and the switch in front of you opens the large door, revealing an Iron Lich. The next room contains a raised ledge surrounding a pit containing more Iron Lichs, as soon as you clip over the pit the bottom will start to raise and a switch will be revealed in one of the walls, which reveals a switch in a 2nd wall, and another in the 3rd wall, revealing the exit in the central pillar. Secrets #In the south end of the room behind the yellow door is a door leading to a room with dead disciples hanging from the ceiling. There are some gauntlets at the top of the steps. Once you get the gauntlets, a small opening is revealed on the west side of the room. This opening has a secret door which leads to a passage containing some greater runes. The passage leads back to the starting room. #The dark, underwater lake to the north (with all the ophidians) has two impassible openings to the south, which lead to the tower courtyard. To the east of these openings, on the south side of the room, is a secret door which leads to a teleporter. The teleporter takes you to a high ledge with a chaos device and some claw ammo. #Behind the green door are six pictures of saints. The middle one to the south has a secret door behind it which leads to a switch. Going through this secret door opens up doors behind all the other saints. After you hit the switch, through the rightmost door to the north, you will find a ring and a teleporter which takes you to the ledges in the room to the east. Gallery E4M1-2.png|Up the stairs from the starting point brings you to this room, with a crusher in the center. E4M1-3.png|The courtyard area, with a Maulotaur. E4M1-4.png|Another room filled with Gargoyles and Sabreclaws. Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia *A "Catafalque" is a raised platform used to support the casket, coffin, or body of the deceased during a funeral. External Links *''Catafalque'' on The Doom Wiki *''Catafalque'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 4 Levels